Decapitating Barbie
by TheologyDiscography
Summary: After he's caught, Brian agrees to an interview with the BAU, provded they bring him his little brother.


**Just a little fun bit because I love Dexter and the Criminal Minds team. **

****

"That's me. Can I help you with something?"

"Brian Mosely." Dexter froze inwardly. "He's been captured."

"Does Deb know?" He paused. "Why are you telling me this?" The man sighed, leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm Jason Gideon, with the BAU." Dexter nodded slightly. "He's agreed to an interview with my team… _if_ we bring you in to talk to him." Dexter nodded slowly, thinking this over. "And I was wondering why he would want that." Dexter snorted softly.

"If you don't know that, you don't know him at all."

"So enlighten me." Dexter rolled his eyes, but motioned for the man to come in and shut the door.

"What do you know about him?"

"We know he went by Rudy Cooper for almost five years in Miami, that he moved there after medical school, also under the name Rudy Cooper. That he killed five hookers, draining them of blood and cutting up their bodies, freezing each piece with liquid nitrogen and wrapping it in brown paper. We know that he kidnapped your sister, Debra, and tried to make you kill her. He's fixated on you for some reason, but we don't know why. And that could put you in danger if he ever escapes." Dexter shook his head slowly, his mind flying furiously as he tried to decide whether to tell the man or not. "You know something." He nodded slowly.

"Brian would never hurt me. He's my older brother, biologically. He wanted me to kill Debra because he saw her as taking his place by my side."

"And he left because you told him to get out of town when it got too hot." Dexter glanced at him, disturbed by the man's insight.

"He tried to kill my sister when I refused. Why would I protect someone who would do that?" There, nicely deprecating, and a question he honestly wanted an answer to. Why _did_ he protect Brian? He felt like it had to be more than just that they were related, born and reborn by blood. That Brian had held him for two days as they sat in the pooling blood of their mother and the three other men, trying to comfort him even as the blood and the body parts fixed themselves indelibly in their respective minds.

"I wouldn't know," the man parried neatly, implying that he was sure that there was a reason, but he couldn't fathom it. He was pretty much correct on that one, but if he hoped to get Dexter to tell him, he was sadly going to be disappointed.

"So I assume you want me to go with you then?" Dexter asked suddenly. "Because if Brian made me a condition of talking with you, he won't back down from it." The man shrugged, and Dexter stood. "I can be ready as soon as I get some things from my apartment." Jason nodded.

"Hey, Dexter!" Masuka yelled from his office. "Did you get that analysis done yet? I need it to be able to determine what compounds were from which person involved." Dexter rolled his eyes as Vince stuck his head into the office.

"I e-mailed it to you almost an hour ago, Vince," he said patiently.

"Oh. Right," Vince said with his usual pervy smile. He started to back away.

"What the hell is that on your shirt?" Vince laughed and pulled his jacket away from the image on the front of his t-shirt, displaying a buxom blonde woman with oversized… assets, riding a dragon. And Dexter decided that he definitely didn't want to know where the dragon's looped tail went. "I can't believe the lieutenant is letting you wear that."

"Ah, but that would imply that the lieutenant has seen it." Vince smiled craftily. "Better get back to work. See you later, Dexter!" Dexter shook his head with a small smile as Jason chuckled.

"We'd better go. I cleared it with your lieutenant." Dexter nodded and grabbed his bag.

"Dexter?" He turned, telling himself that he really should have expected to be stopped at least once on his way out. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Deb. The, uh, FBI want me to do a little something for them. I may be gone for a few days." Deb nodded slowly. After a second, she walked over to hug him tightly.

"Be fuckin' careful, alright?"

"You too."

"So, if you wanted to give Moser something that was indisputably from you, what would it be?"

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be indisputable, now would it?" Jason raised an eyebrow as the other man who'd joined them on the plane –Hotchner?- gave him a hard look. "Just get me some things, and I'll put something together for you."

"What would you need?" Dexter tilted his head in thought. He'd spoken without thinking about what he could actually do that wouldn't tip these people off. But the problem was that anything that would convince Brian it was from him would likely make the FBI suspicious. "I have a feeling that there was more between you than you ever reported. How long did you know he was your brother?" Hotchner looked at Dexter sharply.

"I didn't know until just before he kidnapped Deb. But there was always something… He broke into my apartment several times, leaving things, but I never felt threatened. It felt like-" he broke off, looking down. "This is going to sound odd, but it felt like he was inviting me to come and play with him." He thought for another moment. "I would need a cheap Barbie doll, one of the hollow ones, some thin red ribbon, some semi-ridged plastic sheeting, and glue." He paused for another moment. "And dry ice." Everything else he'd need was in his kit that he'd habitually brought with him.

"What's the plastic for?"

"To make a container for the rest of it."

"So, what you really want is a plastic tube with a lid on each end." Dexter thought about that for a moment.

"Yeah. And another sheet to go inside it. And five different colors of paint or nail polish." He just shrugged at the questioning looks. "Our mother used to paint her nails different colors. I wouldn't need much of any of them."

"We'll get it for you." He tapped a button on the laptop sitting on the table in front of him.

"What can I do you for?" Dexter feigned disinterest as he rattled off a list of the things Dexter had requested for his present to Biny to the redhead on the computer screen.

There was a plastic shopping bag sitting on a desk, and a small blue cooler that Dexter assumed contained dry ice. Jason waved him towards them with a nod.

"Give me about fifteen minutes warning when you want to go in," Dexter said absently, setting his kit on the floor next to him and flipping the box open before pulling the bag open. Along with everything he'd asked for, there was also brown paper and string, so obviously _somebody_ had put something together.

The next half hour was spent meticulously cutting the Barbie into pieces, tying ribbons around her parts, painting her nails, and glueing them all to a piece of clear plastic that would slide easily into the plastic tube so that he wouldn't have to worry about the pieces shifting around. There was a knock on the doorframe just as he was finishing that up. He looked up, absently tugging his gloves further up his wrists as he eyed the young man standing in the doorway.

"Are you ready?" he asked awkwardly.

"One last touch," he said, pulling the cooler of dry ice to him. He tapped it with his flashlight before pulling the bag out to set on the lid; tearing it open he picked up small pieces with a pair of tweezers, tucking them into the pieces of the Barbie arranged on the plastic. He pushed her into the tube and glued it shut, and then nodded to the man. "Done."

"Follow me please." Dexter just nodded, pulling the gloves off and throwing them away on his way out the door. He passed the Barbie off to Jason, and then stepped into the room behind the mirror to watch Brian's reaction to his gift. He was sure his brother would like it.

Brian looked up as Jason walked into the room, his arms tucked naturally behind his back, hiding the Barbie from Brian's sight. He sighed and dropped down against the table with disappointment that Dexter was sure was played up, but not feigned.

"Where's Dexter?" he asked. "You said I'd be able to talk to him."

"He sent you something." Brian raised an eyebrow, looking curious. Jason set the frozen Barbie on the table in front of him. Brian smiled slightly, running his fingertips lightly over the plastic, looking down at Dexter's work. He looked up at the mirror suddenly.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it Dex?" he asked. Dexter chuckled at the surprise the others in the room showed. He could have told them Brian would know he was here, that Brian would know he would want to see how his gift was received, but then they wouldn't have let him be here. "Did you ever completely remember? What happened to mom?" Jason tried to recapture his attention, but Brian ignored him. "I told them I'd talk to them to get you here, you know."

"I know," Dexter murmured, knowing there was no way Brian would be able to hear him. Jason turned and walked out of the room. Dexter looked up at him as he entered the room he was in. "I did tell you that if he asked for me, he wouldn't be persuaded to talk to you otherwise." Jason sighed.

"Morgan, you go in with him."

"With pleasure," the black man standing in the corner said grimly. Dexter shrugged as he headed to the door. Brian smiled as he walked into the interview room.

"I knew you would be there." He looked down at the Barbie again. "Beautiful, meticulous work. As always, little brother."

"As always?" Morgan asked. "What does that mean?" Brian didn't even glance at him, his attention focused on Dexter.

"Just that he always pays attention to the details." Dexter sat in the chair across from Brian, who reached out and took his hand in both of his own. Morgan pulled the second chair to the end of the table. "Ask your questions, if you're going to. As long as Dexter's here, I might even answer." Dexter didn't respond verbally, just reached out to cover Brian's hands with his free one. _I'm not going anywhere, Biny._


End file.
